


penny for your thoughts (I know what you want)

by bumbleb_tch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kitsune!Oikawa, M/M, Power Bottom!Oikawa happens to be on top, Riding, That's Not A Joke, Tooru Oikawa never wears any clothes, but to be clear, self indulgent smut, the vibes are: Wolf in the House, they both have switch energy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleb_tch/pseuds/bumbleb_tch
Summary: Kageyama knew he’d never seen him before in his life, and yet, there was something painfully familiar about his high cheekbones and narrow face. Something that he recognized in dark eyes that seemed to see more than they should- deep chocolate brown eyes that reflected the light like an animal’s.Eyes that looked just like the same pair that watched him every day.“Who the fuck are you?” He asked again, words tumbling out strangled and edging on hysterical.He hummed, turning his gaze back towards the forest, his profile sharp in the low light. “Well, my name is Tooru, but you’ve always called me Ruiko.”--Kageyama befriends a fox that turns out to be more than he seems
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	penny for your thoughts (I know what you want)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! 
> 
> I am still working on two longer WIPs for this ship to fulfill a bunch of yearning/pining/jealousy requests and I /promise/ they're coming, but I'm trying to finish them before I start posting. I also have a sequel to my last fic that is almost complete and I'll post very soon. 
> 
> In the meantime, I got in a mood and tried to do a short smut fic. Kind of succeeded asjdjdkjf. Hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> As always a huge thank you to my beta Papillon10 <3

Kageyama fumbled his way through the front door of his house, nearly dropping the groceries piled in his arms as he juggled them and his keys. He dropped them all on the counter and wandered to the back door, sliding it open. Disappointment panged in his chest, pulling his lips into a frown when he found no one waiting there.

Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the groceries and wondered when he started caring so much about a fox. 

-

The first time Tobio met the fox, he was twelve, deep in the woods, on the kind of adventure that only a preteen boy could take, stomping his way down a narrow path not really meant for a person. 

Screams had split the air- high, terrified pleas that had him sprinting blindly through the leaves until he stumbled onto it’s source. Deep in a bramble, with thorny vines tangled in his limbs and tightening around his throat with every desperate attempt to free himself, was a fox. 

The silence that fell when their gazes met was oppressive, the creature's eyes wide with panic, but looking through him as if it could see straight to his soul. 

He’d hesitated, but only for a moment, then he was pulling his knife and falling to his knees, cutting each vine painstakingly, doing his best not to startle the fox with his movements. 

The thorns fell away one by one, the tangled mess growing more loose until the little animal burst into a renewed fit of movement and lunged free, disappearing into the forest with little more than a flash of scarlet fur and receding rustling. 

Kageyama had sat there in the leaves until long after the sun set on the horizon, before finally trekking home. 

He hadn’t seen the fox again that summer, but every night he walked, and every night he felt eyes on his back, no matter how deep in the forest he went. 

-

Kageyama pulled himself from his memories and glanced out the window to find the sun setting in the present day as well. His frown deepened at the sight. 

It was unusual for his odd companion to be so late at this point. But it wouldn’t be the first time, so he shrugged and directed his attention towards their dinner, setting about chopping vegetables and returning to his thoughts.

-

When he was fourteen, he’d gotten too busy for walks in the summer, his days were consumed by volleyball and he almost forgot to think about the fox. 

Until he found himself staring out his window into the forest, and found a pair of eyes glinting in the darkness, almost accusingly. He’d stumbled down the stairs and into the backyard, stopping a few feet from where the trees began. Though he still couldn’t quite explain why, his mouth had opened and poured out an apology. 

After that, he’d started spending time on the porch, tossing a volleyball in the air while the fox watched from beside the closest tree. 

Then from the bushes on the edge of his mother’s old garden.

And then from the opposite side of the porch, when Kageyama had taken to saving scraps from their dinner to share with him. 

When summer ended, the fox stayed, and Tobio had taken to calling him Ruiko. 

-

Kageyama pushed aside the ghost of cold dread creeping up his spine as he set his food on the table, suddenly finding his appetite gone as he sat alone. 

It was unusual for Ruiko to be late, but he  _ never  _ missed a meal. 

-

Two years earlier, when he was seventeen, his mother had gotten a job that involved frequent travel, leaving Tobio to spend most of his time alone. Against his better judgement, rather than join Ruiko on the porch, he’d opened the door and stepped back, inviting the fox in.

It took him three days to decide to try it, but after that, he damn near acted like he owned the place, and he never failed to come home. Somehow his mother didn’t notice, even when she stayed for weeks, but Kageyama certainly wasn’t going to bring it up.

Ruiko turned out to be surprisingly adept at too many things. Any time he was caught, he would simply turn on his heel with a sly sort of smirk and eyes that knew too much. 

More than once he’d wondered if the fox was just a figment of his own imagination, since at that point he’d never actually touched him and really had little to no proof of his existence. 

But he’d somewhat abandoned that notion after a year of “living” with Ruiko, when he woke up to find him curled in a ball on his chest, chocolate brown eyes sliding open to meet his with the same amount of shock that he’d felt. 

Almost as if he were surprised to find himself there. 

-

Tobio dumped the food he’d half heartedly picked at and left the dishes in the sink to deal with later. Wandering back to stand at the door and stare into the dark forest, he let himself consider the thought he’d been pushing away so stubbornly. 

Every morning when Ruiko disappeared into the brush, he wondered if it would be the last time he saw him. As the years passed, that fear only increased, even more so once he researched foxes and discovered they rarely made it past three in the wild. 

And even though the fox might be half domestic at this point, he’d known him for seven years, which was more than double the expected life span. 

The wooden boards of the porch creaked under his feet as he moved to sit on the edge he’d sat with Ruiko on, night after night, and he scanned the forestline again, squinting desperately for any glinting lights that might suggest his friend was hiding there. 

But the darkness loomed larger by the second as night deepened, revealing nothing.

Was this really it?

His chest tightened without warning, aching like he’d been kicked, and he gasped for air 

When Ruiko had left that morning, he’d wondered, like always, if it was the last time, but he didn’t really think it was. It didn’t seem like it would happen on such an ordinary day. After all this time, he’d thought somehow he would just know -he’d thought he'd be ready for the natural end to what was probably his longest friendship.

But now that it was here, Tobio didn’t feel ready at all. 

Sharp tears pricked the corners of his eyes, burning threats of spilling down his cheeks, and a strangled breath broke raggedly from his throat. 

“What are you doing?” 

Kageyama jerked his head up and turned to find a man sitting cross legged next to him, eyeing him curiously, with a striped blanket that looked suspiciously like the one that belonged on  _ his  _ bed draped over his shoulders. 

“Who the fuck are you?” he yelped, scrambling back away from the stranger, who looked to be a young man around his age, slim, with unruly brown hair. 

The man squinted at him, completely unperturbed. “Are you crying?” he asked, brow furrowing like he was as bewildered by that as Tobio was by his appearance. 

“No,” Kageyama hissed, swiping the back of his hand across his cheek and wondering belatedly why he’d even answered. 

“You’re a bad liar, Tobio.” A laugh, silken and intoxicating, danced down his spine, but the stranger’s smile, wide and sharp, kept his nerves vibrating with trepidation.

He wondered if it was just his imagination that for a moment it looked like a fang had slipped over his bottom lip, glinting in the light. “How do you know my name?” Kageyama demanded, searching his pockets for his phone, only to come up empty.

The brunet tilted his head to the side, scrutinizing him for a long, awkward moment. “You really don’t recognize me?” he asked, quieter than before, almost disappointed. “Hm.”

Kageyama knew he’d never seen him before in his life, and yet, there was something painfully familiar about his high cheekbones and narrow face. Something that he recognized in dark eyes that seemed to see more than they should- deep chocolate brown eyes that reflected the light like an animal’s. 

Eyes that looked just like the same pair that watched him every day.

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked again, words tumbling out strangled and edging on hysterical.

He hummed, turning his gaze back towards the forest, his profile sharp in the low light. “Well, my name is Tooru, but you’ve always called me Ruiko.”

“But Ruiko is my fox,” Tobio objected, the hair on the back of his neck prickling.

He’d never told anyone about Ruiko, much less his name.

“ _ Your  _ fox?” the stranger -Tooru- trilled, giving him a cheeky sort of half grin, smug and teasing in a way that was both disarming and made him itch.

“Well-I-” 

Tooru laughed again, a joyful cackle that raced across Tobio’s skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake as he watched the man brace his hands behind him and lean back. “Don’t get worked up, the naughty kitsune isn’t going to devour you for being an idiot. If I was, you’d be long dead.”

His jaw went slack as he puzzled through the variety of implications packed into that sentence and landed on the easiest one to argue with. “Ruiko isn’t a kitsune, he only has one tail, I’ve known him since I was twelve.”

“So I’m a young kitsune, what are you gonna do? Sue me?” Tooru didn’t hesitate, shrugging his shoulders and gesturing towards himself. “I got my second one today and now I have this neat new trick. I’m a little self absorbed, I know, but I think this form is pretty handsome, don’t you?” His voice dropped almost to a purr as he stood up, letting the blanket draped across his shoulders fall to the ground. 

Almost against his will, Tobio’s eyes tracked down the man’s lean, bare chest- until he reached the angled v of his hips and abruptly realized that not only was this insane stranger completely naked, but he himself was borderline checking him out. He smacked a hand over his eyes. 

Heat rushed into his cheeks, burning furiously as he squeaked out, “Tooru-san, you don’t have any clothes on.”

“I never have any clothes on,” Tooru retorted, words dripping with condescension. 

“Please cover back up.” Tobio fumbled his hand along the rough wood of the porch until his fingers brushed the blanket and he snatched it up, offering it to the man and desperately hoping he’d take it without argument.

As if he should be so lucky. 

Tooru didn’t take the blanket, or even acknowledge it, letting an awkward silence fall and stretch long enough that Tobio began to worry he might move his hand from his eyes and find no one there, which would almost be more terrifying than him being real. Just as he was about to give in and peek, the man spoke. 

“You don’t like the way I look?” he asked, voice soft and unsure of himself, the opposite of the confident and mischievous cadence he’d maintained thus far.

Guilt pierced his heart, each thud bewilderingly painful as he wrestled with a sudden desire to apologize and comfort him, eventually sputtering out, “No-I-Uh, I’m sure you look great.”

It was probably a bad sign that he was humoring the naked psycho.

“You didn’t even really see, you immediately covered your eyes! I’m not taking that until you give me a real opinion.” Tooru whined, stomping his foot dramatically and shaking the entire porch with the force. 

It was probably a worse sign that he  _ wanted _ to humor the naked psycho, for unexplainable reasons.

“Goddamnit,” Kageyama muttered, knowing full well that regardless of whether this was actually his fox or a lost drug addict on a bad trip, he was unlikely to be able to reason with him. He peeked through his fingers and made direct eye contact with Tooru, who was glaring expectantly with his hands on his hips.

Not that he looked that low. 

The persistent blush that had clouded his cheeks erupted with a fresh wave of heat, until he was certain his entire face was bright red. But before he could even open his mouth and pretend to have an opinion, something dark moved behind Tooru and caught his attention.

His hand fell away from his face as he gaped at the two tails swaying behind the man standing in front of him. “You’re really a kitsune,” Tobio said, eyes darting between the furry appendages, moving independently of each other as if each had a life of its own, and Tooru’s face. 

The roll and subsequent narrowing of Tooru’s dark eyes into judgemental slits managed to call him stupid without even having to voice the word. “Forget that,” he purred, taking a step forward and leaning into Kageyama’s face until they were mere inches apart. “Why are your cheeks so red, Tobio-chan? Is this form that attractive to you?” Slender fingers grazed along his jaw to cup his chin, and Tooru’s breath puffed across his lips. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping that you’d think so.”

A shudder wracked his entire body. Tobio jerked back, stuttering frantically, “What-what are you doing?” 

“I’m  _ trying _ to kiss you,” Tooru snapped irritably, a scowl contorting his delicate features. 

“ _Why_?” he asked, jaw slack with bewilderment as he stared up at him.  


“This may come as a shock, since your personality is abrasive and your resting face looks like it’s about to kill a man, but I’m actually rather fond of you. Why do you think I stuck around for so long?” Smacking his hands back onto his hips, Tooru glowered down his long nose -and though he wouldn’t say it aloud, he was starting to really see the resemblance to his troublesome fox.

Kageyama dropped his eyelids and gave him a blank glare of his own, deadpanning his reply. “I thought it was because I fed you. Because you were a fox.”

A dramatic shrug washed away the tension in Tooru’s face and shoulders. “Details.”

He dropped back down to sit on his knees next to Tobio. “What do you  _ want _ ?” Kageyama asked, eyeing him warily as he sidled closer.

“Oh, that’s quite simple really, nothing complicated.” Tooru hummed, throwing his leg across Tobio’s, with the rest of him following to hover just above actually sitting in his lap. Gentle fingertips stroked along his cheekbone, the feather light touch electric against his skin. “You.” 

His heart stuttered painfully and he forgot to breath. “What?” Kageyama choked out eventually. 

“I want  _ you _ ,” Tooru over-enunciated each word, but his tone was one of reverent deliverance rather than the condescension that Tobio was expecting. 

That only unnerved him further. 

“Like you’re trying to steal my soul or something?” he asked, puzzling over the meaning of his words. 

Tooru gaped at him, sputtering, “Like I’m- Excuse me?” 

“I don't know! You’re a kitsune, a trickster spirit, right?” he replied defensively. 

Flailing his hands about to punctuate his words, Tooru stuck his nose in the air and huffed. “Quite frankly, I’m offended that you would even say that, if I was planning to kill you and take your soul I would’ve done it long before now. What do you take me for- an incompetent fool? Hardly.” He shook his head emphatically, short curls bouncing along with the movement. “No, I want all of you, not just your soul.”

Kageyama opened his mouth but was stopped by Tooru clicking his tongue, a long finger tapping the tip of his nose and sending him cross-eyed before he shifted his gaze up.

Tooru's eyes were dark and serious as they bored into him, his voice just above a whisper. “I want you to be  _ mine. _ ”

Something in Tobio’s chest trembled and sparked to life as the weight of Tooru’s words settled over him, goosebumps erupting across his skin. He still didn’t understand what he meant by them. "But...why?”

With a heavy sigh, Tooru leaned back and tilted his head to stare up at the sky. “The first time we met, it was summer. I'd gotten myself tangled in a bramble bush and I can still remember the thorns digging into my throat, growing tighter with each desperate attempt to pull free. I remember screaming.” 

Any remaining doubt that the man perched in his lap was Ruiko, the fox he’d befriended years earlier, was quickly fading as he recounted the memory perfectly. Kageyama’s eyes caught on Tooru’s lips as he spoke, memorizing every detail.

“And then you stumbled out of the forest, appearing almost out of nowhere. For a moment, I thought you were like me, many of us choose to take childlike forms. But then I saw your eyes-” Tooru dropped his chin and reached up to dance his fingers across the bridge of Kageyama’s nose. “-midnight blue like the sky just after the sun finally disappears, dark and human in the dying light. And then you cut me free, which means I owe you my life.”

He’d spent years thinking about that night, wondering what Ruiko thought, why he’d decided to stay, again and again. Though he couldn’t say what he  _ had  _ expected- it certainly wasn’t this. 

“You don’t owe me anything. I-” 

His protest was silenced by Tooru cupping his chin and dragging his thumb across his bottom lip as he shook his head solemnly. “It’s not about whether you feel like I owe you something. My life belongs to you. That’s why I want you to be mine -because I’m already  _ yours. _ ” 

Tooru’s eyes held no spark of mischief as they held his gaze, piercing and deadly serious.

“Oh,” Kageyama finally said, unable to summon anything more intelligent. 

“You don’t have to decide now, you don’t technically have to decide ever, although the longer you take, the crankier I’ll be.” An almost nervous smile played across Tooru’s lips, his words tumbling out in an awkward cadence that quickly turned more confident and took on a teasing lilt. “But I’ve been waiting years to have a human body and I am just dying to play with you,” he punctuated his taunt with a slow roll of his hips, delivering a shocking reminder that there was very little clothing separating them. 

Tobio’s hands grasped at his hips reflexively, holding him still and preventing him from repeating the motion. “I…” 

“Don’t you trust me?” Tooru pouted, puffing his bottom lip out dramatically and widening his eyes into a pathetic puppy dog face.

Years of experience with him had long ago taught Kageyama not to be fooled by his antics. “Not even a little,” he snorted, rolling his eyes. 

Huffing, Tooru stuck his tongue out at him. “We’ve known each other for seven years, I haven’t bitten you once.”

It was true. In the years he’d known him, Tooru had never even tried to bite him. Bad tempered and prideful though he may be, the fox had put his trust in him, time and time again. And fever dream hallucination or not, he looked like he’d walked straight out of a fantasy and into Tobio’s lap. 

What did he really have to lose at this point? 

“Okay,” he finally said, the single word deliberate and measured as he held Tooru’s gaze, watching understanding flicker in his eyes and a wolfish grin tease his lips.

Tooru’s hands curled around the back of his neck, tugging him up and pausing just shy of brushing their lips together. A shiver raced down his spine as one of the fangs that he definitely hadn’t imagined pricked sharply at his bottom lip. 

Reflexively, Tobio tightened his grip on Tooru’s hips, the soft skin giving way beneath his fingers as he accidentally pulled him down, grinding their pelvises together. The crotch of his pants tightened, sending a fresh flush across his cheeks and turning his breath to shuddering gasps.

With a pleased hum, Tooru closed the distance, murmuring against his lips, “So eager for me already, Tobio-chan?” 

Kageyama felt his smirk, but before he could manage a retort, Tooru rolled his hips, pressing into him until he let out a humiliating whimper. Growling low in his throat, he let his hands fly up to fist the soft strands of hair at Tooru’s neck and tugged him down into a violent kiss.

Tooru collapsed into him, draping his arms over his shoulders and surrendering to the bruising force, more teeth and tongue than anything else. “Carry me inside, I don’t want splinters in my ass.” He panted into Tobio’s mouth, hot and demanding.

Snorting, Tobio pressed his hands against Tooru’s chest and shoved him off his lap and onto the grass below them with a muffled shriek. “You still have two legs. Walk,” he said, standing up and turning to head inside. 

He’d expected dramatic complaints or at least some nasal whining, so the eerie silence made him pause outside the open door to glance over his shoulder. 

Just in time for Tooru to sprint past him, smacking his ass and disappearing inside shrieking with laughter. 

Tobio aimed a weak glare after him, half wondering if he should’ve expected something like that. It was a scenario he’d unwittingly played into too many times to count. His friend was prideful about everything, especially things that didn’t matter. And so he made a petty sort of game out of always being the first through a door. 

More than once Kageyama had found himself face first on the floor after being tripped by him, but it was a little different now that he was no longer Ruiko, the fox he’d rescued from the brambles, and instead Tooru, the kitsune spirit who was so similar, but so very very different at the same time. 

He’d half expected to find Tooru sprawled nonchalantly across his bed and pretending not to notice him, another bit that he liked to play out, but found his room empty. Shoving aside a wave of paranoia that he might have imagined the entire thing, Tobio tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it in his hamper. 

A strangled yelp caught in his throat when a body pressed against his from behind, Tooru’s arms sliding around his waist to tug at the clasp of his jeans while his lips peppered across the back of his neck. His pants fell to pool around his ankles and he choked back a moan bubbling in his chest as Tooru’s fingers probed beneath his boxers, dragging them down the length of his quickly hardening cock. 

Tobio was quickly becoming more confident this was real, if only because he didn’t think he was creative enough to invent such an intricate fantasy. Shoving his boxers off his hips and kicking both them and his jeans away, he spun around to crush his lips against Tooru’s, leaving a wet trail along his jaw as he nipped and sucked the sensitive skin. 

Flushing darkly and stifling whimpers, Tooru slid down Tobio’s body, pausing to scrape his fangs across one of his nipples, pulling a harsh gasp from his lips. Tooru hardly paused once his knees hit the floor, sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth and slowly, painfully so, driving Tobio’s length down his throat. 

A shaky breath gasped out of his chest, thighs quivering when he bottomed out and Tooru began bobbing his head. Tobio wove his fingers into the soft waves of Tooru’s hair, hesitating for a moment before pushing him into a faster rhythm. “Tooru,” he panted, marveling at the way his name felt on his tongue. 

At the sound of his name, Tooru froze, eyes flying wide to stare up at him, releasing his cock with a wet pop, a long strand of saliva connecting it to his swollen lips. He slithered back up to press the entire length of his naked body against Tobio’s, the skin on skin contact nearly burning him alive. “Tobio.” Tooru purred into his ear, his name, and the hot gust of air accompanying it, leaving him shuddering. “Are you going to let me ride your cock?”

The air rushed from his lungs as Tobio nodded frantically, letting the slender man back him towards his bed until they were tumbling onto it in a heap. Tooru wasted no time in straddling his hips and reaching down to grasp at Tobio’s cock. 

“Ah! Wha-” Kageyama choked back a whine, glancing down at his hands and then meeting Tooru’s gaze, finding himself frozen beneath it. The warm, chocolate irises were dark, almost completely consumed by his pupil, and narrowed on him like a predator observing his prey. His stomach tightened, feeling exposed and vulnerable as he struggled to find his voice.

Clenching his jaw, Tobio gripped Tooru’s hip with one hand and slid the other down his back to wrap around the base of his tails, tugging firmly as a warning. “Don’t tease.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Tooru purred, winking cheekily down at him as he slid Tobio’s hard, slick length up to rest against his hole and pressing gently. A strangled moan burst from his chest as his cock slipped in without much resistance, sinking deeper inside Tooru until he bottomed out, their pelvises flush together. 

Tooru shivered on top of him and Kageyama slid his hand down from his hip to grip his thigh, feeling him tremble under his fingertips as he set a slow pace- that Tooru immediately ruined, rolling his hips the same way he had earlier, a grinding, teasing pressure designed to drive him crazy. 

The sight of Tooru riding his cock, head lolling forward limply in pleasure, sent heat spiraling up from Kageyama’s core, matching his pace with steady, even thrusts. He tugged him down into a kiss, devouring Tooru’s still swollen lips, sloppy and invasive, while moving his hand up to tug at his hard cock, slick with dribbling precum. 

As Tobio’s thumb swiped across the swollen head of his cock, Tooru let out a breathy gasp, shuddering and clenching his ass around Tobio’s cock. 

“Feel good, pretty boy?” Kageyama growled into his mouth, swallowing every pant and moan that Tooru let escape. Before he could respond, he snapped his hips up sharply, switching to an erratic, punishing pace without warning. 

A strangled scream broke from Tooru’s throat, his wails high and desperate. Each forward thrust of Tobio’s cock forced a fresh string of whimpers and breathy moans to spill from Tooru’s lips, only serving to egg him on further. “Tooru,” Tobio gasped into his neck, rutting into him faster as shuddering breaths shook them both.

“Tobio,  _ please, _ ” Tooru begged, muscles trembling as he struggled to keep pace with him, whining as he became ever more pliant to Kageyama’s directions, surrendering to the almost brutal fucking. The pleasure ricocheting through Tobio every time he buried himself fully inside Tooru was almost painful, pushing them both towards the precipice of orgasm. 

He watched as Tooru’s eyes glazed over, jaw going slack and parting to release an almost animalistic keening as he tumbled over the edge, cock spraying cum across his chest. His body shook with pleasure, spasming around Tobio’s cock and edging him into completion along with him.

Tooru slumped against his chest, breaths coming in uneven pants as he nuzzled his nose into the hollow of Tobio’s jaw, humming contentedly. “I have a question,” he said after a long moment of silence between them.

Tobio rolled them over and settled Tooru against his chest, tucking his face into the crook of his shoulder. “Hm,” he hummed against his skin, a smirk twitching the corner of his mouth when he felt Tooru shiver. 

“Why were you crying- on the porch, earlier?”

Cheeks burning, Kageyama sighed and buried his face further in Tooru’s neck. “You didn’t come home.” He mumbled, embarrassed in hindsight, “I thought you were dead.”

The silence stretched long enough that he thought Tooru might have fallen asleep on him before he snorted in amusement. “...It’s a good thing you’re so pretty cause I certainly didn’t fall in love with you for your brains,” Tooru sniped at him, more teasingly than anything else.

Rather than embarrass himself by retorting, Tobio merely growled low in his throat, sinking his teeth into Tooru’s shoulder until he yipped in protest. 

“I was here the whole time,” Tooru explained, rolling over to face him, “Waiting for you. I accidentally fell asleep, then when I woke up I found you out on the porch.”

Kageyama opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. “...You’re in love with me?” 

A bright flush dusted Tooru’s cheeks and he buried his face in Tobio’s chest, snapping, “No. Shut up.” 

He obeyed, but only because it occurred to him that maybe he cared a lot more about a fox than he was presently willing to admit out loud. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really toed the line of furry here but it turned out okay, maybe? Let me know what y'all thought!


End file.
